This invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium.
In a conventional image processing apparatus of this type, an image is entered as electronic information, manipulated and then formed on printing paper serving as the printing medium. Examples of such an apparatus are copiers, laser printers and ink-jet printers.
In a conventional image processing apparatus of this type, when printing a plurality of images, each of which is small in comparison with the printing paper is specified, the paper may remain mostly blank, as shown in FIG. 19. If large number of said pages are printed, this results in a great amount of wasted printing paper.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing method and apparatus in which an image can be recorded on a printing medium efficiently through a simple operation.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing method for printing a plurality of images on a printing medium of a predetermined size, comprising: a comparison step of calculating image size from data representing the plurality of images and comparing this size with the size of the printing medium, and a layout step of deciding a layout of the plurality of images on the printing medium based upon result of the comparison performed at the comparison step.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing apparatus for printing a plurality of images on a printing medium of a predetermined size, comprising: comparison means for calculating image size from data representing the plurality of images and comparing this size with the size of the printing medium, and layout means for deciding a layout of the plurality of images on the printing medium based upon result of the comparison performed by said comparison means.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.